


High on You

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight lab mishap, Greg's shenanigans, a loss of inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High on You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine, CSI isn't mine, and tonight, sleep isn't mine, either. ;P And the song "High on You" by Survivor isn't mine either. The memories of high school dances that go with it, though, those are mine =)

Greg walked into David’s lab with a box and set it on the table. David raised an eyebrow at him and he just grinned back.

“You’re happy about something, that makes ME unhappy and nervous.” David said and Greg just giggled. David frowned and opened the box and groaned. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” he sighed and Greg burst out laughing.

“Nope, need to find out the burn differential. So light up, Hodges.” Greg said and laughed, then turned and walked out, still giggling.

“Ugh…no matter how well I tent this, it’s gonna stink up my lab.” David said and sighed. He took out a lab sheet and started marking and recording each bag of marijuana he took out of the box.

A couple hours later Greg walked by and looked in to see the air tent set up, filled with smoke swirling into the overhead fan above. Then he looked again and wondered if the cleaning crew missed the lab or something. David’s windows looked just barely foggy. “What the hell?” he said to himself and looked again, he couldn’t see David.

“Hodges?” Greg said and went into the lab and stopped. He sniffed and then covered his face. “WTF?! Hodges?!” he said and went further to see David sitting on the floor and staring into prism lens off a microscope. He slowly looked up and grinned at Greg.

“Oh, hey, G - man…sup?” he said and blinked very slowly.

“Oh my God!!” Greg said and burst out laughing. “Wha? Why you gotta be so mean and yell at me like that? Geez…” David said and frowned, then leaned back and went back to his crystal.

Greg made his way to the vent fan and turned it on high, turning on the other fans as he passed to go around the air tent on the table. He got to the far side and grinned when he saw a tear in the seam. Not very noticeable unless you pulled on it, but enough to let smoke out in small enough amounts. 

Greg found a roll of duct tape and covered it, then went back and knelt next to David. “How did YOU, of all people, not smell that the tent was leaking?” he asked and grinned. 

“The tent was leaking?” David said and just look at him confused, then he looked over his shoulder and squinted. “Hey Nicky!” he said and waved once his eyes focused. Greg turned to see Nick standing there. 

“Uh…do I wanna know?” he asked and tilted his head. David tilted his the same way. Nick frowned and then moved his head to the other side. So did David. “I had a german shepherd that would do that.” Nick said.

“Hodges is stoned.” Greg said and laughed. “What?” Nick said, shocked.

“There was a leak in the air tent.” Greg said. It was obvious he was enjoying this greatly. “Oh man…” Nick sighed and leaned on the wall. 

“I say we take him down to Doc Robbins and put him in a drawer.” Greg said and Nick caught himself before he laughed. “Greg…” he said, instead and made himself frown. “You gotta admit, it would be hilarious.” Greg said and looked hopeful.

“No, Greg.” Nick said and stood up, coming over. He bent down and took an arm and looked a Greg to take the other. “Come on, let’s get him to the break room and out of here.” he said and they started walking David out.

“Where are we going? Are we going to Frank’s? I want pancakes.” David said and followed, “No, I want a burger and fries. No, I want a burger in between pancakes with hash browns. And pie…and a milkshake…can we go get pizza?”

By the time they made it to the break room Greg was in tears and even Nick was having a hard time not snickering. David had been trying to walk, but his legs had a mind of their own and kept trying to go off in other directions without him. 

They set him down at the table and he immediately grabbed the plate of cookies in front of him.

“Well, at least he’s not trying to kill Henry this time. He’s much more mellow on pot than an acid trip.” Greg said and smiled at Nick. Nick just sighed and shook his head.

“What are we gonna do with him?” Nick said. Greg suddenly grinned and said, “Let’s put him in Emy’s office. She’s on lunch, but should be back in about 10 minutes.”

“Maybe we should just take him home.” Nick said and watch as David carefully inspected a raisin.

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” David whispered to it and then hid it under a napkin.

“On second thought…” he said and smiled.

“Yay!” Greg said and did a little clap and dance.

****

Emy walked into her office and put her coffee down and then stopped. She quickly spun around but saw no one there.

“oh - kay…something’s not quite…” she said and looked around again, “right. I know I locked that door.” 

She quickly went into the lab and gave a quick look over the gun lockers. They were all locked up tight, just how she’d left them and she relaxed a little. She turned to go back into her office when she saw David sitting in desk chair in the corner.

“Brain? What are you doing hiding the corner?” she said, confused. He just smiled at her lazily, spun the chair so he was facing the wall, and then pushed off so it rolled across the floor and stopped right near her. He spun it back and looked up at her and grinned.

“Whaz happening, hot stuff?” he said and she burst out laughing.

“No more John Hughes movie nights for you.” she said and shook her head. She turned to go back into her office, but he took her hand so she wound up pulling him along.

“What is with you?!” she said and stopped, laughing again. 

David suddenly stood up, making her step back. Then he kept going so she had to back up and wound up with her back to the wall. “Whoa…what the hell?” she said, surprised and instantly on guard. If it had been anyone else they would’ve been on the floor in pain.

He was practically flush against her so she had to look up and that’s when she noticed his eyes.

“David?” she said and looked closer, “Are you…high?” Her eyes widened in disbelief. 

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kind of half humming something she couldn’t quite place.

“Oh my God…you are high. How in the hell?” she said and tried not to laugh, “What am I gonna do with you? Shit…”.

He just kept humming and then started singing, “I can’t stop thinking bout you, girl…I must be living in a fantasy world…”

Emy just stared at him and her mouth fell open. David grabbed one of her hands and started dancing with her as he sang.

“I’ve searched the whole world over, to find a heart so true.” he sang and spun her around and then back into his arms.

“Such complete intoxication,” he sang and then dipped her, leaning over her and then singing, “I’m high on you!”

He slowly stood her back up, sliding his arms around her again and just swaying back and forth. Emy just swayed with him in a kind of awe and surprise.

“Piercin’ eyes…like a raven,” he whisper sang and leaned in closer, “You seemed to share my secret sin.” Then he kissed her.

She didn’t know how long he kissed her, just that he’d never kissed her like that before. Usually it always seemed like he was being cautious, maybe even holding back, kind of scared.

This was nothing like that. Emy swore she felt her toes turn inside out.

When he backed off a little so she could breath all she could do was say “Holy shit.” and be thankful for the wall behind her and him holding her up.

“Well, that’s one way to put it.” she heard a voice say and turned to see Mandy standing there. She looked like she was either going to laugh or shake her head to clear it, but not quite sure which.

David just looked down at Emy with a whole new look on his face and practically growled, “Go away, Mandy.”

Emy just squeaked and then said, “Uh, Mandy, can you please go find Nick and Greg. I think I need some help getting David home.”

Mandy just giggled and said, “I’m sure you do.” then turned and left.

Emy put her hands on David’s chest and gave him a little push back. “Now, Brain…David…think, we’re at work. And for some reason you are not…very you right now.” she stammered.

“You don’t seem to mind.” he grinned and put a hand on either side of her on the wall.

“You have no idea.” she sighed and then stood up a little straighter, “But you need to back up and go sit down til we can get you home. I’m not sure how you got like this but I need to do some damage control before it gets us in trouble.”

“Trouble?” he said and looked down at her. “Oh…my…” she said and then gave herself a shake. 

“Okay, that’s it.” she said and gave him a little push back, “you sit your ass back down in that chair right now.” Then she glared up at him and stepped forward, making him move back this time.

He blinked a couple times, then said, “Yes, Emma.” and sat down fast just as Nick and Greg ran in. Greg nearly fell over laughing at having caught that last interaction.

Emy looked over at him and then said, “Why do I have the feeling you had something to do with this?”

“If I did are you gonna go dominatrix on me, too?” Greg said and then burst out laughing again. She just glared at him and said, “You should be so lucky.”

“Okay…okay…jokes over.” Nick said and put his hands up, trying not to laugh, himself.

“Greg didn’t do anything except help get David down here. He was testing some stuff in his lab and there was a leak in the tent, so he kinda got high.” Nick said and looked at Emy like he was sorry.

“Ya think?” Emy said and gestured to David, who was now looking like he was going to fall asleep any minute.

“We couldn’t leave him in the break room, what if someone saw?” Nick said. 

“So you thought he’d be better off down here? Oh my God you two are idiots. You should have just called me to begin with.” Emy said and dug in her pocket. 

“I’m going to go get my truck.” she said and pulled out her keys, “I’ll bring it around to the back, you two get him there. Lock. My. Lab. and take care of his.” 

“Got it, Em.” Nick said and nodded. She stopped just before grabbing her bag and turned back to him.

“You do know he is going to get you two for this? And I’m NOT going to stop him.” she said and looked between Nick and Greg, “I may even help.” 

“It was worth it.” Greg said and winked. Emy just rolled her eyes and walked out . Nick looked back to Greg, then up to the security camera in the corner and grinned.

“You get all that, Arch?” he said and after a moment the camera went up and down as if nodding.

“We’re going to hell.” Nick said to Greg and grabbed one of David’s arms and helped him up. Greg grabbed the other side and again said, “It was worth it.” Then giggled.

“So, should we make stills for a Holiday Card or leave it in movie form?” Greg said as they made their way down the hall.

“Don’t push your luck, G.” Nick laughed.


End file.
